Baek is Yeol's
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah kado unik yang dikirimkan tuhan untuk Chanyeol. Ada tutur kata manja dibalik tawa husky. Ada puppy eyes menggemaskan dibalik mata berpoles eyeliner. Dan ada sisi liar dibalik sikap innocentnya yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol. Akankah Chanyeol tetap mencintainya saat Baekhyun mengungkapkan rahasia tersebut. - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt B.8 :** ** _Tell Me every terrible thing you ever did, and let me love you anyway_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Baek is Yeol's** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Fluff, with a litlle bit Hurt-Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 _ **May 6, 2016 - Han River**_

Baekhyun berjalan pelan merendengi langkah _roommate_ nya Do Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berhasil membawanya keluar dari apartemen yang mereka tempati berdua untuk sekedar menikmati udara segar dimusim panas. Namun tampaknya cuaca yang cerah dipukul empat sore ini tidak berpengaruh banyak pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam sambil menatap riak air sungai Han.

"Dia belum menghubungimu?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang tersedia untuk umum.

"Belum," lirihnya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak ingin menghubunginya duluan?"

"Sudah," masih dengan suara lirih.

"Dan tidak mendapatkan tanggapan?"

"Hm…"

"Dengar Baek, setiap orang memiliki masa lalu dan….ASTAGA BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tepat pada saat itu ia melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun dan lelaki yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya itu menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu Kyungsoo.

 _ **April 10, 2012 – Elementary School Reunion**_

 _Apa kau mempercayai istilah jodoh pasti bertemu ? Jika kau tanyakan itu pada Park Chanyeol maka jawabannya adalah 'Ya' dia mempercayai hal itu. Karena itu terjadi pada dirinya. Chanyeol dipertemukan kembali dengan cinta pertamanya, cinta masa kanak-kanaknya, atau noonanya sering menyebut 'cinta monyet' si gendut Yeol._

" _Kau Park Chanyeol?" pemuda mungil itu membolakan matanya yang sipit namun begitu imut itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan._

" _Kau bukan orang pertama yang bereaksi demikian Baekhyun," Chanyeol sudah tidak heran dengan berbagai reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan setiap kali teman lamanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari California setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kini tengah menghadiri acara reuni sekolah dasar mereka._

" _Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan reaksi mereka," kedik si mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. "Karena kau sungguh berbeda, kau terlihat lebih keren dan tampan."_

" _Kau juga terlihat begitu cantik," Baekhyun mendengus._

" _Hanya bentuk fisikmu saja yang berubah namun sepertinya isi kepalamu tetaplah bocah 7 tahun yang selalu menyebutku 'cantik' Yeol," kurva bibir Chanyeol mengembang mendengar panggilan yang selalu disematkan Baekhyun setiap kali ia merasa kesal dengan Chanyeol. Panggilan kecil, panggilan kesayangan, yang selalu digunakan Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol._

" _Aku merindukan panggilan itu," Chanyeol tersenyum membuat sisurai pirang itu mendongak karena tinggi badan Chanyeol yang melampauinya. Bola mata jernih itu mengerjap dua kali seakan terpana akan senyuman yang diberikan teman sebangkunya semasa SD itu. "I miss you too, by the way," dan hentakan mengejutkan didada serta gelitikan lembut diperut adalah bentuk friksi yang dirasakan Baekhyun berkat ucapan seorang Park Chanyeol._

" _Chanyeol…jika kau melupakannya, aku berjenis kelamin lelaki," ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk memangkas jarak dan menunduk hingga kedua mata mereka benar-benar bertemu pandang._

" _So what, I don't need a girl if I have you," Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya lalu menyematkan sebuah ciuman dipipi Baekhyun. "Senang bertemu kembali denganmu Baekhyun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **April 18, 2012 – Cherry Cafe**_

 _Katakan alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa mempercayai bahwa jodoh itu_ _pasti bertemu_ _tuhan jika pagi itu, dihari pertamanya bekerja disebuah developer terkemuka di Seoul ia bertemu dengan pemuda mungil yang selama seminggu ini selalu mampir di dalam mimpinya menjadi bunga tidur yang indah._

" _Chanyeol!" pemuda yang memakai kemeja berwarna merah muda dengan sebuah celana berbahan kain berwarna abu-abu dipadu denga apron motif catur namun dengan warna pink dan abu-abu pula itu tampak tidak mempercayai penglihatannya._

" _Wow, sepertinya kita berjodoh Baekhyun."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol tentang bahwa mereka berjodoh._

" _Kau bekerja disini?"_

" _Jangan balik bertanya," Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal yang menggemaskan._

" _Aku bekerja di gedung depan, Hallyu Real Estate and Developer," bibir mungil Baekhyun membulat lucu mengundang Chanyeol untuk mencubitnya gemas._

" _Ya! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan barusan," sergah Baekhyun sambil memandang kanan dan kiri karena beberapa pengunjung tampak memperhatikan mereka._

" _Kau menggemaskan sekali sih," Chanyeol menopang dagunya dengan tangan sambil memandang Baekhyun lembut._

" _Cck… jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, kau ingin pesan apa?"_

" _Hmm…latte dengan cream berbentuk hati?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol namun sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibir mungilnya. "Ahhh jangan tersenyum begitu sweetheart, hatiku seakan tersengat listrik ribuan volt saking manisnya senyumanmu," Baekhyun melempar pemuda berkemeja merah marun didepannya dengan serbet karena gombalan tersebut. Namun tidak bisa dielakkan pipinya memerah mendengar gombalan tersebut. Ia membalikkan badan untuk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol sambil menyibukkan diri dengan biji kopi yang akan diolah._

" _Dasar Yeol!" gumamnya._

" _Pukul berapa jam kerjamu berakhir, Baek?" si pemuda yang duduk dikursi tinggi membuka suara._

" _Tentu saja saat cafenya tutup," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya._

" _Tepatnya jam berapa itu sweetheart?"_

" _Aishh…jangan memanggilku begitu Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang._

" _Kenapa, itu terdengar manis untuk pemuda manis menggemaskan sepertimu," jawabnya semakin membuat Baekhyun bergidik._

" _Hentikan itu Chanyeol!"._

" _Beritahu aku kapan jam kerjamu berakhir dan aku akan berhenti," ia bersedekap dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab._

" _Jam sepuluh malam."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun melangkah pelan kearah sosok tinggi berbalut jaket Supreme abu-abu yang duduk didepan kap mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir didepan café tempatnya bekerja. Park Chanyeol sudah berada disana sejak satu jam yang lalu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum seraya menegakkn tubuhnya._

" _Hei, kau sudah selesai."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol ?" ulang Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana lalu menunduk untuk memendek jarak pandang mereka membuat Baekhyun sontak memundurkan wajahnya._

" _Tentu saja menjemputmu."_

" _M..menjemputku…kenapa?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepala memasang ekspresi berfikir._

" _Hmm… let me think… dalam rangka melakukan pendekatan denganmu," bukan hanya bola mata sipit itu yang membulat tetapi juga bibir mungil Baekhyun dibuat membulat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol._

" _Ya! Park Chanyeol," sentak Baekhyun dalam suara rendah._

" _Dengar," Chanyeol memegang kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. "Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu?" Baekhyun mengeryit akan pertanyaan Chanyeol._

" _Ng… 9 tahun lalu, kurasa."_

" _Ya, kita berpisah saat sama-sama lulus dari sekolah dasar," jawab Chanyeol. "Yang kudengar kau pindah ke Bucheon," mendengar nama kampung halamannya membuat Baekhyun menunduk sendu._

" _Ya, ayahku meninggal dan ibu mengajakku pindah ke kampung halaman," mendengar itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun ia membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil kedalam dekapannya untuk dipeluk._

" _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," didalam pelukan Chanyeol, kepala mungil Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Bukan salahmu, gwechanha."_

" _Selama 9 tahun kita terpisah dan kupikir tidak akan ada masa dimana aku dipertemukan kembali denganmu Baekhyun," Chanyeol memulai. "Dulu…kupikir Yoora noona benar, bahwa aku masih bocah gendut yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. Namun aku merindukanmu hampir setiap hari setelah kita lulus dari sekolah. Aku bahkan…menyimpan foto kita pada saat pesta perpisahan disekolah," Baekhyun sontak mendongak dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Kita…pernah berfoto?" Chanyeol terkekeh._

" _Kau tidak ingat ya, aku meminta ayahku untuk memotret kita berdua sebelum kau pulang bersama orang tuamu," dahi Baekhyun mengeryit mencoba mengingat._

" _Aku…lupa, maaf."_

" _Tidak apa-apa lagipula itu sudah lama," jawab Chanyeol. "Aku serius dengan ucapanku Baekhyun, malam itu ketika kita dipertemukan kembali dalam acara reuni. Kupikir benang takdir kembali mempertemukan diriku dan dirimu. Itu pasti bukan tanpa sebuah alasan."_

" _Chanyeol aku…."_

" _Kau tidak memiliki kekasih bukan?" potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Tidak, tapi…"_

" _Great, kalau begitu mulai hari ini biarkan aku mencoba membuka hatimu hmm?" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Dengan lembut ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Chanyeol dan tersenyum pada sosok tampan itu._

" _Kita ini sesama lelaki Chanyeol."_

" _I know but I don't care," keukeuh Chanyeol._

" _Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"_

" _Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" kebiasan Park Chanyeol, menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan pula._

" _Aku lebih dulu bertanya Chanyeol," Baekhyun berkacak pinggang kesal dengan hidung mengerut lucu membuat Chanyeol menarik hidung itu gemas hingga memerah. "Akk! Sakit Yeol!"_

" _Aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa aku suka panggilan itu bukan?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam._

" _Chanyeol aku…."_

" _Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, kau keberatan dengan hubungan sesama jenis?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan tanpa sadar balas menggenggam telapak tangan Chanyeol._

" _Tidak," lirihnya pelan dalam gelengan. Telunjuk dan jempol Chanyeol meraih dagu runcing Baekhyun untuk diangkat hingga mereka kembali berpandangan._

" _Keluargaku sudah menyerah membuatku kembali normal sejak mereka mengetahui cinta monyetku seorang anak lelaki mungil nan manis bernama Byun Baekhyun,"_ _Chanyeol_ _nyengir dengan kedipan menggoda dimata bulatnya._

" _Kau…benar-benar menyukaiku selama itu?"_

" _Aku ini pemuda yang jujur, rajin menabung, kapten basket dan jago debat, sweetheart," Ia menyombongkan diri yang mana membuahkan sebuah cubitan diperutnya._

" _Ohh...!" Baekhyun terkesiap sesaat._

" _Huhh kenapa?" seharusnya Chanyeol yang terkejut karena mendapatkan cubitan secara mendadak._

" _K..kau.. memiliki otot perut?" Baekhyun menggigit jempolnya yang turut menjadi pelaku pencubitan yang mana membuat ia akhirnya merasakan kerasnya otot perut Chanyeol. Chanyeol membusungkan dada._

" _Oh tentu saja sweetheart, kau ingin melihatnya hmm, hmm?" Chanyeol mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya seperti pemuda yang tengah menggoda seorang remaja perempuan._

" _Ya! Kau seperti ahjussi mesum," Baekhyun bergidik mengejek._

" _Jangan samakan aku dengan ahjussi mesum," Chanyeol tidak terima. "Sudahlah ini sudah malam, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."_

" _Chanyeol kau…"_

" _Tidak ada penolakan, mulai sekarang aku akan mengantar jemput dirimu dalam usahaku membuat Byun Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku," Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju pintu mobilnya dan membukakannya layaknya pengawal kerajaan. "Silahkan masuk princess."_

 _Tukk! Chanyeol harus menahan rasa nyeri dibelakang kepalanya berkat jitakan Baekhyun._

" _Aku lelaki, bodoh!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **May 6, 2012 – Baekhyun's Apartement**_

 _Baekhyun tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana namun nyaman yang ditempatinya bersama seorang sahabatnya saat dibangku SMU bernama Do Kyungsoo. Pertama kali Chanyeol bertamu ke apartemen tersebut ia mendapati mata burung hantu sahabat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan begitu intens hingga Chanyeol khawatir bola mata itu bisa keluar dari cangkangnya._

" _Aku pergi dulu, kau ingin titip sesuatu untuk makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah memasang tali sepatunya. Baekhyun menggeleng._

" _Tidak Soo, nikmati waktu kencanmu dan salam untuk Jongin."_

" _Baiklah, kau juga," Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya itu dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Dia sepertinya pemuda yang baik, senang melihatmu akhirnya membuka diri kembali."_

" _Yeahh, he's good man," angguk Baekhyun. "Aku juga senang telah mencobanya Soo."_

" _Sekali lagi happy birthday dear."_

" _Terima kasih burung hantu kesayanganku," kekeh Baekhyun memicu delikan kesal Kyungsoo disebut burung hantu._

" _See ya, sampai bertemu lagi Park."_

" _Ya," Chanyeol melambai ramah dari arah sofa ruang keluarga dimana ia sedang duduk. "Ia ramah, kupikir…."_

" _Kau lelaki pertama yang berkunjung kemari " jawab Baekhyun ringan sambil berjalan kedapur dan membongkar paper bag yang dibawa Chanyeol._

" _Kau tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada diambang bingkai pintu dapur._

" _2 tahun belakangan tidak, aku…sedang focus menata kehidupanku sejak ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu," kembali Chanyeol merasa menyesal bertanya karena hal tersebut membawanya pada kisah masa lalu Baekhyun. "Jangan memasang wajah begitu Chanyeol, setiap orang mengalami masa sulit dan ditinggalkan. Membicarakan ataupun menyingunggnya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, aku sudah sembuh dari luka kehilangan," Chanyeol melangkah menyebrangi dapur hingga ia berada disisi Baekhyun dan memutar tubuh mungil itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dan menunduk menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka dengan lembut sambil memejamkan mata. Baekhyun meremas ujung kaosnya mendapat perlakukan manis Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya selama mereka dekat._

" _Aku menyesal tidak berada disisimu disaat terberatmu namun aku berjanji dimasa kini dan dimasa depan aku akan selalu berada disisimu Baek," mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka dan berbinar lembut menatap Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memerah dan secara reflex ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan menyerukkan wajahnya didada bidang tepat dihadapannya itu._

" _Berhentilah bersikap manis…kau membuatku memerah Chanyeol," cicitnya memalu. Chanyeol yang gemas balas memeluk erat dan memutar tubuh mungil didalam pelukannya itu._

" _Ayo berpacaran sweetheart, aku ingin menciummu," Baekhyun mendongak dengan pipinya yang masih memiliki semua merah jambu dan kerjapan mata lucu._

" _Kau ingin kita berpacaran hanya untuk berciuman denganku?" hidung mungil itu kembali mengeryit. Geram dan gemas bukan main dengan ekspresi Baekhyun yang satu itu membuat Chanyeol secara mengejutkan menggigit ujung hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut dan matanya membola saking tidka percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Chanyeol._

" _Aku suka saat hidungmu mengerut begitu, kau seperti jelmaan kucing manis yang menggemaskan," kekehnya. "Aku juga suka ini, pipimu yang memerah jambu saat aku gombali," Baekhyun kembali menyerukkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol dengan kedua kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol tanpa tenaga._

" _Shut up Yeol!_

" _Would you be mine," bisik Chanyeol lembut ditelinga Baekhyun membuat simungil merinding karena demi apa suara low bass Chanyeol yang rendah sangatlah seksi. Baekhyun bergumam didada Chanyeol yang menimbulkan tawa dari sipemilik tubuh tinggi. "Iya?"_

" _Hm..hm…"_

" _Yes or No sweetheart, I can't hear you," godanya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan hidung kembali mengeryit lucu._

" _You want to kiss me, right?"_

" _Huhh?" Baekhyun berjinjit dan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol hingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu._

" _Yes," suara Baekhyun berupa desisan lembut sebelum bibir cherrynya yang kenyang dengan tekstur selembut marsmallow menyentuh bibir Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **May 6, 2016 – Hanyang Hospital**_

Park Chanyeol pernah berjanji pada Baekhyun didapur mungil apartemen yang ditempati oleh sang kekasih bersama dengan sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo. _Aku menyesal tidak berada disisimu disaat terberatmu namun aku berjanji dimasa kini dan dimasa depan aku akan selalu berada disisimu Baek_. Tapi dimana Park Chanyeol saat sang kekasih pingsan di sungai Han dan hanya ditemani oleh sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berada disana. Bukan Park Chanyeol yang menjadi sosok hero yang menggendong Baekhyun kedalam ambulance dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Hei _sweetheart,_ " bisiknya lembut dengan tangan kanan menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya mengelus pipi yang terlihat menirus.

"Kau harus menghentikannya Park."

"Kupikir kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan memaksanya untuk tetap makan," tatapan Chanyeol tetap terpancang pada sosok yang masih lelap dalam ketidaksadarannya.

" _I'm trying so hard_ ," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau mengenal dia sebakik diriku, kupikir."

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan apapun hingga saatnya tiba Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mencobanya Park, kau pikir mudah bagiku, baiklah jangan pikirkan aku tapi pikirkan Baekhyun," tukas Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah karena tidak ingin sampai menimbulkan keributan dan menganggu Baekhyun. "Kau pikir mudah baginya."

"Kau tahu ini tidak serius Kyungsoo, aku sedang melakukan hal yang tidak serius untuk sesuatu yang serius."

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu sedari awal, cara yang kau gunakan ini salah," Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata bulat sendu menatap sosok mungil kesayangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasa menyesal akan kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Apa kata dokter?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topic pembicaraan pada hal yang menurutnya tidak kalah penting. Ia datang terlambat karena harus ngebut dari Daegu begitu Kyungsoo menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan mimisan.

"Kelelahan, stress, kurasa sesuatu seperti masuk angin, well dia hampir tidak makan jika aku tidak memaksanya dan hanya berhasil dengan tiga suapan," oceh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bisa melihatnya, bagaimana bobot tubuh sang kekasih menurun drastic hanya dalam seminggu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Maafkan aku _sweetheart_ ," Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Seharusnya ia berbahagia dihari ini," lirih Kyungsoo. "Ia tersenyum meskipun kecil saat aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan membuatkan sup rumput laut untuknya. Aku membuatkan _mile creape_ oreo kesukaannya dengan berhiaskan satu batang lilin. Aku..aku menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun, menunggunya memejamkan mata dan membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin. Dan saat it membuka mata setelah melakukan _make wish_ aku bertanya ' apa permohonanmu' kau tahu apa jawabannya hmm, aku hanya ingin Chanyeol, aku merindukannya," air mata Chanyeol menetes tanpa bisa ia tahan mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan bibir mengecup genggaman tangannya dan Baekhyun.

" _Mianhae…mianhae_ …"

"Kau…hanya sedang bercanda kan Park?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Karena jika semua ini bukanlah sebuah candaan dan permainan konyolmu maka lebih baik akhiri saja. Sebelum kau menyakitinya lebih jauh lagi."

" _I love him,_ _aku mencintai apapun dan bagaimanapun keadaannya_ ," jawab Chanyeol pelan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **May 7, 2012 – First Date**_

 _Apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh dua orang pasangan kekasih yang baru saja menjalin hubungan resmi kurang lebih 36 jam. Chanyeol memiliki banyak rencana didalam kepalanya untuk direalisasikan begitu dirinya dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia menjemput Baekhyun diapartemennya tepat jam 7 malam. Keduanya makan malam di sebuah restoran Italia dan Chanyeol bahkan menyiapkan sebuah cake dan sekotak kado untuk Baekhyun._

" _Yeol, astaga ulang tahunku semalam," ujar Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya begitu pelayan menaruh cake dengan lilin berbentuk angka 21 yang menandakan usia Baekhyun._

" _Aku tahu, tapi semalam kita tidak sempat merayakannya jadi kita akan merayakannya hari ini sweetheart," jawab Chanyeol. "Well, let's make a wish," Baekhyun tersenyum dalam anggukan ketika ia memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan bertaut untuk memulai membuat permohonan._

 _Aku tidak memiliki apapun sebelum lelaki ini kau kirim padaku Tuhan_

 _Terima kasih untuk kado ulang tahun ke 21_ _ini_

 _I love it, I love him so much_

 _Ketika membuka matanya, Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk digenggam. Baekhyun balas menggenggam dengan sebuah senyuman. Hatinya bergetar haru saat Chanyeol membawa punggung tangannya kebibir dan mengecupnya lembut._

" _Selamat hari lahir untuk lelaki mungil kesayanganku."_

" _Terima kasih…my lovely Yeol," jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir Baekhyun._

" _With my pleasure sweetheart."_

 _Makan malam disebuah restoran Italia mewah bukanlah satu-satunya yang telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Karena setelahnya ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton film bersama yang disambut antusias oleh si mungil._

" _Aku pernah mengkhayalkan hal seperti ini dulu," bisik Chanyeol saat mereka mengantri untuk nonton film Captain America : The Civil War. Bukan sebuah film romantic namun mereka berdua menyukainya._

" _Seperti ini yang bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Menggandeng tanganmu dan mengobrol ringan sembari mengantri dalam barisan untuk membeli tiket film," jawab Chanyeol membuahkan tawa dari bibir Baekhyun._

" _Memangnya kau tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan serius sebelumnya," jawab Chanyeol._

" _Hanya sebuah hubungan fisik?" tebak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya intens dalam sebuah gelengan kecil._

" _No, aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk sebuah hubungan fisik."_

" _Kau benar-benar tidak normal," ejek Baekhyun._

" _Jika karena mencintaimu aku tidak normal maka aku mengakuinya."_

" _Owhh no, jangan menyeretku kedalam ketidaknormalanmu Yeol," Baekhyun memeletkan lidah._

" _Aku tidak menyeretmu sweetheart, tetapi aku menjeratmu," Chanyeol berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kecupan lembut yang membuat Baekhyun merinding._

" _Yeol, kita diruang publik," bisik Baekhyun. Ia melirik beberapa orang yang tampak memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik._

" _Jangan pikirkan mereka sweetheart, kebahagiaan kita tidak bergantung pada pemikiran mereka tentang hubungan kita," Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun erat sembari mengecup pelipis simungil. Baekhyun tersenyum dan balas memeluk pinggang Chanyeol._

" _Aku menyayangimu," bisik Baekhyun malu-malu namun masih ditangkap oleh telinga peri Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **August 06, 2012**_

 _Berpacaran bukanlah hal baru bagi Baekhyun. Sebelum menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa lelaki sebelumnya. Namun Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertama yang bersikap paling gentlement. Ia memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik, bahkan terkadang Baekhyun rasa ia perlu mempertegas pada Chanyeol bahwa ia adalah seorang lelaki bukan perempuan. Ia juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan Chanyeol tidak perlu terlalu memanjakanya atau memperlakukannya seperti perempuan._

" _Kau tidak perlu menjemputku Yeol, aku tahu kau lelah karena baru saja kembali dari Jeju," ucap Baekhyun begitu ia telah duduk disamping kursi kemudi dimobil Chanyeol._

" _Tapi aku suka melakukannya sweetheart, aku tidak tenang membayangkan kau pulang sendirian naik bus."_

" _Aku lelaki dan aku jga menguasai hapkido, kau tidak perlu khawatir, berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti seorang perempuan," sungut Baekhyun, bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol menoleh saat ia menghentikan mobilnya digaris batas terdepan begitu trafic light berwarna merah._

" _Ahh kyeopta," Chanyeol mencubit gemas bibir mungil Baekhyun. "I miss you so much sweetheart, hanya mendengar suaramu saja lewat telepon selama seminggu ini sama sekali tidak mengobati rasa rinduku. Kau menginap diapartemenku ya malam ini," Baekhyun menoleh cepat._

" _Yeol, aku..."_

" _Calm down sweetheart," Chanyeol terkekeh kecil sembari kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen miliknya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang hanya berfikir tentang hubungan fisik hm?"_

" _Bukan begitu...hanya saja..."_

" _Aku merindukanmu tidak dalam konteks 'pervert' sayangku, aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu, kau terlalu paranoid."_

" _Hanya... apa aku menyinggungmu?" Baekhyun merasa bersalah._

" _Tidak sweetheart, aku mengerti dan sebuah hubungan fisik tidak menjadi tolak ukur seberapa dalamnya perasaan yang kumiliki padamu ataupun sebaliknya," Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan menghangat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya saat duduk dibangku SD sama sekali tidak berubah. Mungkin pertambahan usia menjdikan dirinya setampan aktor Korea namun dimata Baekhyun ia tetaplah Park Chanyeol sigendut berkaca mata yang selalu membagi bekal makan siang padanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klikk!_

 _Bola mata berpoles eyeliner milik Baekhyun membesar saat ia menangkap hal yang sangat berbeda telah terjadi pada ruang makan milik Chanyeol diapartementnya. Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum sembari melonggarkan dasinya._

" _Kau menyukainya?"_

" _Yeol, ini..." Baekhyun tidak tahu kemana lelaki tampan yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu telah memindahkan keberadaan meja makan lamanya karena hanya ada sebuah meja bundar berukuran sedang dengan dua kursi saling berhadapan didekat balkon yang terbuka. Diatas meja telah tersedia botol wine dengan dua gelas panjang dan dua buah piring bertudung stainless._

" _Happy 100 days sweetheart," Baekhyun menyerbu Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan mengejutkan yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris terjungkang. "Wow..woww... terima kasih untuk serangannya sayangku, kuangap itu sebagai payback dari surprise ini," sepasang kekasih ini ini tertawa kecil._

" _Aku lupa, maafkan aku Yeol."_

" _selama kau tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunku, itu bukan masalah," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan bola mata bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Baek, kau ingat hari ulang tahunku bukan?"_

" _Ng...ng..."_

" _Baek, sweetheart," Chanyeol menunggu jawaban. Baekhyun masih menggigit bibir lalu memasang wajah memelas merasa bersalah._

" _Yeol..."_

" _Well, it's okay," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya . "Let's eat, because I'm hungry," ajak Chanyeol namun Baekhyun menahan gengaman tangan mereka membuat Chanyeol menoleh._

" _Seoul, 27 November 1990," Baekhyun mengedipkan mata dengan senyuman jenaka. Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga dada mereka bertuburkan lembut dan bibirnya meraih bibir Baekhyun dalam pagutan lembut. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada leher Chanyeol sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang kekasihnya tersebut._

" _Saranghae," bisik Chanyeol didepan bibir Baekhyun setelah ia memisahkan pertautan bibir mereka._

" _Na do saranghae, happy 100 days my lovely Yeol."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

100 hari telah berjalan hingga 1460 hari terhitung ditanggal 6 Mei 2016 ini. Hari ulang tahun Baekhyun telah menjadi hari spesial bagi keduanya. Chanyeol telah menyiapkan segala hal untuk menyambut hari itu dan memberikan kejutan bagi sang terkasih. Namun tampaknya rencana yang telah dibuatnya telah gagal sebelum ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka bahwa idenya untuk mengerjai Baekhyun selama seminggu menjelang _anniversary day_ justru berbuah hal buruk seperti sekarang. Bukannya menikmati makan malam bersama disebuah restoran Perancis yang telah ia reservasi tapi ia justru tengah menunggui Baekhyun yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidur dibangsal nomor 61.

"Kau lelah _sweetheart_?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan dan lembut sembari mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun didalam genggamannya. "Kau tertidur begitu lama dan enggan bangun untuk membuka matamu, aku merindukanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari sosok yang terlelap dalam balutan pakaian pasien rumah sakit itu. Baekhyun bergeming dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol dapat menangkap gurat kelelahan serta lingkaran hitam dibawah kelopak mata indah milik sang terkasih.

"Aku keterlaluan hmm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Ketika kau bangun nanti, aku akan menjelaskan segalanya Baekhyunie. Aku melakukan ini untuk sebuah kejutan manis yang telah kupersiapkan sejak lama. Aku berharap...bisa menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Persetan dengan apa yang telah kau ungkapkan padaku. _I'm fucking don't care_. Katakanlah aku tergila-gila, terobsesi hingga tidak lagi peduli dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan dimasa lalumu. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku terhadapmu _sweetheart_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon, bukalah matamu dan tatap aku, katakan kau akan memaafkan kebodohanku," Chanyeol mengecup genggaman tangan mereka berulang kali sebelum mengarahkan tatapannya pada jendela rumah sakit yang tertutup namun gordennya masih dibiarkan terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan panorama indah langit berhiaskan bintang yang berpendar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **April 29, 2016 – Ashton Hill Hotel**_

 _Sebuah pesta perayaan grand opening Ashton Hill hotel milik Hallyu Real Estate & Developer kini tengah digelar. Hotel tersebut adalah projek perdana milik Hallyu Real estate & Developer. Sebelumnya perusahaan tempat Park Chanyeol bekerja itu hanya terfokus pada pembangunan rumah, ruko dan cottage. Acara grand opening ini menjadi headline surat kabar dan juga mengundang banyak tamu. Dan disanalah kini Baekhyun berada mendampingi Chanyeol. Meskipun awalnya menolak untuk datang karena tidak terbiasa dengan pesta mewah dan galmour seperti itu. Namun Chanyeol berhasil memujuknya dengan mengatakan ia tidak akan menghadiri pesta tersebut jika Baekhyun tidak menemaninya. _

_Park Chanyeol tidak mungkin tidak menghadiri pesta tersebut karena hotel tersebut adalah proyek miliknya. Ia adalah sang arsitek yang mendesain hotel tersebut. Maka meskipun dengan berat hati, Baekhyun tetap datang bersama Chanyeol._

" _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Hmm...apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol._

" _Hmm.. beri aku sebuah ciuman jika kau menyukainya."_

" _Aku menyukainya," jawab Baekhyun._

" _So kiss me, sweetheart."_

" _Not now, not here Yeol," Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol gemas. Namun Chanyeol itu keras kepala dan terkadang suka seenaknya sendiri bukan. Maka ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan mencium bibir kekasihnya. Baekhyun terkejut hingga tidak sempat menolak. "Park Chanyeol, astaga kau... benar-benar."_

" _I love your lip."_

" _Byeontae!" cibir Baekhyun merapikan dirinya. Chanyeol tertawa jenaka kembali meraih pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan berjalan memasuki ball room setelah tadi menghirup udara segara di balkon bersama Baekhyun._

" _Rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa kau adalah orsng yang merancang hotel ini."_

" _Kau harus mempercayainya sayangku, jika aku mengatakan ini hotel milikku barulah kau tidak percaya," canda Chanyeol._

" _Park Chanyeol-ssi," sebuah suara yang menyebut nama Chanyeol membuat lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu berbalik diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Mendapati sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah setengah bule dan rambut hitam tersisir rapi._

" _Mr Wu," Chanyeol menyapa lelaki itu sambil berjabat tangan. Tanpa memperhatikan bahwa sang kekasih tengah membeku dalam keterkejutannya saat ini. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."_

" _Begitupun denganku, kulihat kau bersama seseorang."_

" _Ahh ya, kekasihku Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun. "Baek, ini Mr Wu salah satu partner perusahaan ini," tangan Baekhyun berkeringat ketika ia menggerakkannya untuk berjabat tangan. Sementara pria didepannya menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman miring kecil._

" _Kupikir aku salah lihat, long time no see Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya dan memandang sang kekasih lalu pada pria bernama lengkap Wu Yifan itu bergantian._

" _Kalian saling kenal."_

" _Ya, kami saling mengenal, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu Baekhyun, hmm... 6 tahun?" Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan meremasnya pelan._

" _Y..ya...mungkin..." Wu Yifan tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan Baekhyun. "Aku.. ke toilet sebentar, permisi."_

" _Perlu kutemani ?"_

" _Tidak, gwechana," geleng Baekhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan dua lelaki tampan itu. Dua lelaki yang memandang punggung sempitnya yang menghilang diantara para tamu._

" _Mengejutkan sekali, dunia benar-benar sempit," ucap Chanyeol. "Jadi kalian adalah teman?" Wu Yifan menggelengkan kepala._

" _Dia...bagaimana aku mengatakannya, kekasihku," jawaban lelaki berdarah China-Kanada itu membuat senyuman Chanyeol menghilang. "Setidaknya 6 tahun lalu ia adalah kekasihku, ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kupikir aku salah lihat tadi saat aku melihat kalian berciuman dibalkon. Ia masih kucing manis menggemaskan yang suka berciuman ditempat gelap."_

" _What's your point actually, Mr Wu?" Chanyeol menggertak. Merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan tangannya terkepal. Dan itu tidak lepas dari perhatian Wu Yifan._

" _Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"_

" _Anda pikir anda berhak bertanya?"_

" _Apa kku tidak berhak, kau hanya perlu menyebutkan angka saja."_

" _4 tahun."_

" _Jadi dia menghilang lalu menjalin hubungan denganmu hmm... kurasa aku tahu kenapa ia lebih memilihmu Park," Chanyeol menatap tajam pada lelaki dengan alis tebal itu. "Kuakui kau lebih berani memproklamirkan bahwa kau seorang gay."_

" _Begitulah."_

" _Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau banggakan omong-omong."_

" _Dengan mengakui hal tersebut sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih menghargari diriku ketimbang anda Mr Wu, aku mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya."_

" _Yeahh.. dia akan sangat mencintai dan memberikan segalanya lalu setelah ditinggalkan ia menangis seperti seorang wanita."_

" _Tolong jaga bicara anda Mr Wu."_

" _Apa aku salah bicara?" Wu Yifan bertanya. "Kami menghabiskan waktu cukup lama dalam berhubungan, satu tahun untuk berbagi rasa, berbagi ciuman dan berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang. Lalu dia menangis saat kukatakan mungkin hubungan kami akan mendapatkan pertentangan dari kedua orang tuaku jika mereka mengetahui kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki." Wu Yifan berujar panjang lebar namun yang tertangkap oleh Chanyeol hanya beberapa kata yakni ' berbagi rasa, berbagi ciuman dan berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang'._

" _Anda sedang memprovikasi saya, Mr Wu?"_

" _Hanya berbagi cerita masa lalu."_

" _Saya tidak peduli dengan kisah masa lalu anda dengan kekasih saya, tapi saya memperingati anda bahwa saat ini ia adalah kekasih saya dan saya tidak senang jika anda mencoba mendekatinya."_

" _Apa tujuanku terbaca dengan begitu jelas," Wu Yifan terkekeh menyebalkan._

" _Melihat tingkah pengecut anda saya mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anda, permisi Mr Wu."_

" _Yeahh pergilah atau kau bisa memesan satu kamar untuk menghabiskan malam panas dengannya, he's really great partner," Chanyeol berbalik dan nyaris menghantamkan pukulan pada Wu Yifan jika seseorang tidak menahannya dari belakang. Baekhyun telah memeluk pinggangnya._

" _Hentikan Chanyeol, jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu terkenal masalah, kumohon," bisiknya pelan. Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam pada Wu Yifan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari dalam ballroom dimana beberapa orang tampak memandang dan berbisik atas kejadian barusan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berakhir diatas rooftop hotel yang memiliki 20 lantai itu. Keduanya berdiri bersisian dipinggir pagar dengan tatapan menerawang. Langit diatas sana tampak begitu indah bertabur bintang dan kota Seoul tampak sama indahnya dengan pendar lampu kota yang berwarna-warni._

" _Dia mantan kekasihmu," itu sebuah pernyataan._

" _Dia mengatakannya padamu?"_

" _Ya," jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi hubungan kalian belum berakhir?"_

" _Aku mengakhirinya secara sepihak," jawab Baekhyun. "Ia hanya bagian dari masa laluku, Yeol," Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan tangan menggenggam besi pagar._

" _Ucapannya agak menggangguku Baek," desis Chanyeol._

" _Ucapan...apa?" Baekhyun tampak mawas. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan intes._

" _Berbagi rasa, berbagi ciuman dan berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang," jawab Chanyeol yang mana berakibat pada keterkejutan pada ekspresi wajahnya dan lidahnya seakan tercekat. "Bisa kau jelaskan itu Baekhyun?"_

 _Selama 4 tahun berhubungan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menuntut apapun pada Baekhyun termasuk tentang hubungan fisik. Baekhyun tampak belum siap untuk melakukan hubungan fisik atau hubungan intim. Maka Chanyeol tidak akan memaksakan keinginannya. Ia juga bukan tipe lelaki yang gila seks. Namun ucapan Wu Yifan dipesta tadi sangat berpengaruh pada pemikirannya tentang sang kekasih._

" _Baekhyun, kau tidak akan menjelaskan apapun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dan gantian meremas pagar besi. "Dengar Baek, ini bukan karena kita sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya dan seorang lelaki yang mengaku sebagai mantan kekasihmu muncul dihadapanku dan mengatakan bahwa kalian pernah berbagi kehagangat diatas kasur. Aku bukan bocah yang tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Jadi sebelum aku salah paham maka sebaiknya kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar._

" _Saat itu..." Baekhyun membuka suara. "Ketika kau menjemputku di cafe dan mengatakan ingin melakukan pendekatan padaku, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya lagi. Menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang. Tapi kau selalu bersikap baik dan sangat perhatian, kau membuatku mampu membangun kepercayaan ku bahwa aku pernah gagal dimasa lalu tetapi belum tentu aku akan gagal bersamamu," Baekhyu berhenti sesaat lalu tersneyum kecil menatap Chanyeol sebelum kembali menatap hamparan gemerlapan lampu kota._

" _Tetapi rasa rendah diri itu selalu menghantuiku," ucap Baekhyun. "Kau begitu sempurna, kau tampan, berpendidikan dan kau memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus. Lalu siapalah aku, Byun Baekhyun yang hanya lulus sekolah menengah dan bekerja menjadi seorang barista di Cherry Cafe. Dan...memiliki masa lalu...kelam. Wu Yifan mantan kekasihku sebelum aku menghilang ke Bucheon. Wu Yifan adalah seseorang yang membuatku menyesali keputusanku untuk tidak mengangkat panggilan telpon dari pamanku dan lebih... lebih.. memilih menghabiskan malam... bersamanya," Chanyeol sulit berkata-kata mendengar jawaban Baekhyun._

" _Aku tumbuh tidak dengan baik Chanyeol, sesungguhnya aku tidak sepolos ini 6 tahun lalu, aku hanya.. hanya bertingkah seperti lelaki innocent," aku Baekhyun. "Aku tumbuh jauh dari orang tua, bergaul dengan para pecandu dan penganut free sex. Dimasa laluku...aku berhubungan intim dengan semua mantan kekasihku. Mengabaikan sekolah, membantah omongan ibuku, aku bahkan terkejut aku bisa lulus sekolah menengah. Namun hari itu... saat aku mengetahui ibuku meninggal dan pamanku mencoba menghubungi untuk mengabarkannya namun aku tidak menjawab panggilannya. Aku...menangis seperti orang gila dan pergi ke Bucheon meninggalkan Wu Yifan. Menyesali kebodohanku dan menangis didepan makam ibuku," Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan keterkejutan._

" _Aku tidak pernah memiliki kepercayaan diri setiap kali aku mengingat masa laluku, apakah kau akan menerima masa laluku, masihkah kau mencintaiku jika kau mengetahui masa lalu burukku," ucap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak terjangkit apapun, percayalah aku bersih... aku hanya... tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan tubuhku. Karena dengan begitu maka kau akan tahu segalanya tentangku detik disaat aku menanggalkan pakaianku. Aku selalu berfikir bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik namun aku juga ingin egois dan memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi... mungkin setelah hari ini... aku harus berhenti berharap demikian. Aku tidak berhak egois padamu, kau berhak memutuskan untuk memilih yang terbaik," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan memundurkan badannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah mendengarkan pengakuan Baekhyun barusan._

" _Chanyeol...ucapkan sesuatu..kumohon.." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang akan meluncur keluar._

" _Berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir Baek, ini...ini mengejutkanku," Baekhyun menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Aku mengerti..ak..aku... take your time..."._

 _Dan nyatanya waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol bukanlah sehari ataupun dua hari, sudah nyaris seminggu kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya. Baekhyun dilanda kegelisahan dan kegalauan. Ia kehilangan semangat dan nafsu makannya. Kyungsoo adalah sosok terdekat yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya bahkan memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap makan dan percaya bahkan Chanyeol akan segera menghubunginya. Namun hingga hari ulang tahunnya tiba, hari anniversary keempat tahun mereka. Chanyeol tak kunjung menghubungi Baekhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam pada arloji Chanyeol menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas lewat 15 menit. 45 menit kedepan tanggal 6 Mei akan segera berakhir namun Baekhyun masih belum sadar dari tidur lelapnya. Padahal seharusnya obat tidur yang diberikan dokter padanya sudah berakhir efeknya. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih betah tertidur. Dan Chanyeol masih betah menungguinya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya menyender pada pinggang Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur nyenyak itu.

"45 menit lagi sayangku, kau masih belum ingin terbangun?" tanya Chanyeol. "Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan dan juga kukatakan padamu dihari spesial ini," Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus menjadi seorang pangeran yang membangunkan Snow White dengan ciumannya hm?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. "Aihhh kau manja sekali hmm minta dicium dulu supaya bangun," Chanyeol persis seperti orang yang tidak waras, Berbicara dengan sosok yang tertidur dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut dengan senyuman yang sarat akan kelembutan dan pemujaan didalamnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut Baekhyun yang terasa agak kaku. Chanyeol membasahinya dengan kuluman lembut. Memejamkan matanya tepat disaat bulu mata lentik sang terkasih bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum akhirnya perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh dan mengulum bibirnya dengan lembut. Sesuatu yang sepertinya dikenali olehnya. Membuat ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kelopak mata Baekhyun perlahan terbuka dan menangkap sosok samar yang tengah menunduk didepan wajahnya. Seseorang yang kini ia ketahui sebagai seseorang yang tengah menciumnya. Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan dan membuat sosok yang yang tengah menciumnya itu tersentak kaget hingga melepaskan pertautan mereka secara mendadak.

"Baekhyun!" suara _low bass_ Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun. Dan bayangan samar itu perlahan mulai terasa nyata. Dihadapannya, tengah menunduk dan memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur kelegaan adalah Park Chanyeol sang kekasih.

"Chan..yeol?"

"Ya _sweetheart_ , ini aku Chanyeol, Yeol mu," Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun. Membingkai wajah mungil itu lembut sembari mengecupinya dengan sayang. "Kau sadar sayangku, oh terima kasih tuhan, aku merindukanmu sayang."

"Kau...datang?" mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Masih tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya bahwa Chanyeol kini berada dihadapannya dan baru saja menciumnya.

"Ya, aku datang untukmu, maafkan aku, maafkan aku sweetheart," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku...aku..."

"Tidak sekarang _sweetheart_ , aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu dan setelah itu kita bicara."

Dokter dan suster tiba hanya berselang 3 menit kemudian untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Sang dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik dan ia hanya butuh istirahat dan besok sudah bisa pulang.

"Kau butuh istirahat dan ini tengah malam sweetheart."

"Tanggal 6 tinggal 35 menit lagi Yeol," lirih Baekhyun. "Apa aku masih berhak mengucapkan selamat anniversary padamu?" Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Tentu sayangku, selamat hari jadi yang keempat dan selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih, tuhan mengabulkan keinginanku untuk melihatmu dihari ulang tahunku."

"Kita bisa merayakannya dengan suasana yang lebih baik dan tempat yang lebih sepadan sebenarnya, jika saja aku tidak memiliki ide bodoh itu sejak awal," Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Ia mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum menatap dalam dan lembut pada sang terkasih. "Kuakui, malam itu aku terkejut dengan pengakuan akan masa lalumu. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku, terutama pada hatiku. Bisakah aku menerima pengakuanmu itu. Bisakah aku menerimamu tanpa memiliki bayangan bahwa dimasa lalu kau pernah berbagi sentuhan dengan lelaki lain. Dan hatiku yang sungguh jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padamu mengatakan bahwa cintaku lebih besar dari keburukan masa lalumu. Ia menguatkanku dan membuatku berfikir bahwa aku bukan lelaki berfikiran sempit yang akan meninggalkan orang yang kucintai karena kejujuran tentang masa lalunya. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu, akupun demikian. Maka kukatakan dengan tegas bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu. Apapun yang pernah terjadi saat itu biarlah itu menjadi bagian dari masa lalu. Dan aku akan menjadi masa depanmu."

"Yeol..."

"Aku belum selesai sayangku," Chanyeol tersenyum mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku membuat sebuah rencana, sebuah surprise dihari ulang tahunmu, dihari jadi kita yang ke 4. Kuputuskan untuk tidak menghubungi ataupun menemuimu sebelum tanggal 6. Aku telah menyiapkan sebuah surprise dimana aku...berniat untuk mengatakan keseriusan perasaanku padamu dan menbawa komitmen kita ketahap yang lebih serius."

"Su..sungguh?" bola mata jernih Baekhyun berkaca-kaca kembali mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Ya, namun semuanya berantakan dan aku...aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu ketika Kyungsoo menelponku bahkan memaki diriku sambil mengatakan bahwa kau berada dirumah sakit, pingsan dan mimisan," ujar Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah dan diliputi rasa menyesal. "Aku membuatmu merasa sedih terlalu lama hingga kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, maafkan aku sweetheart."

"Aku...takut kehilanganmu," lirih Baekhyun dan air mata jatuh disudut matanya. "Aku tidak lagi memiliki orang tua, kau adalah satu-satunya yang kumiliki saat ini dan...jika aku kehilanganmu maka aku tidak tahu... bagaimana harus menghadapi hariku kedepanya. Aku sudah pernah terluka dan kehilangan. Kau hadir memberiku kekuataan untuk memulai segalanya dan menumbuhkan kepercayaan bahwa aku juga bisa memilih untuk bahagia bersama orang yang kucintai."

"Kau pantas sayang, kau pantas bahagia dan aku akan berada disampingmu untuk membantumu mempercayai hal itu."

"Aku... bukan lelaki innocent Yeol, aku sudah pernah tidur dengan beberapa lelaki sebelumnya."

"Dan setelah ini kau hanya akan tidur denganku," jawab Chanyeol. " _Tell me everything and I don't care sweetheart_ , aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol mendekat hingga lelaki tinggi itu menunduk diatasnya dan Baekhyun memegang kedua pipi kekasihnya. Tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, maafkan kelakuan burukku dimasa lalu."

"Kau tidak harus meminta maaf atas masa lalumu sayang, selama kau tidak mengulangi lagi kecuali denganku," ia mengedipkan mata membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan suara serak lalu membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol balas memagut bibir Baekhyun tak kalah lembut.

Chanyeol mengecup-ngedup bibir Baekhyun lembut sebelum mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia menyatukan kening mereka dan tersenyum begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Ayo menikah Baekhyunie," Baekhyun kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Mata keduanya bertemu, Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya sebentar kearah arloji miliknya dan menaikkan alis. Masih ada waktu pikirnya. Maka ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna abu-abu. " _Will you marry me_ , Byun Baekhyun?"

"Y..Yeol..." Baekhyun sulit berbicara dengan benar, ia berusaha untuk duduk dan Chanyeol membantunya duduk dengan menaikkan sedikit kasur rawat Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh kotak beludru tersebut diatas telapak tangan mungil sang kekasih.

"Bukalah, itu hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus hadiah anniversary kita," kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak membuka kotak beludru tersebut. Sebentuk cincin Bucheron yang indah dan didesain unik menyapa penglihatan. Baekhyun menarik lepas cincin tersebut dari tempatnya dan terkesima dengan betapa manisnya cincin tersebut. Ketika melihat bagian dalam cincin itu ia bisa melihat ukiran 'Baek is Yeol's' disana.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol menunggu respon kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun mendongak dengan anggukan seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol mengambil alih cincin tersebut dan meraih tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengangkatnya kedepan wajahnya dan mengecupi jemari lentik Baekhyun satu persatu. " _I love you_ , dengan ini aku menyatakan bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah tunangan dari Park Chanyeol," ucapnya sembari memasangkan cincin tersebut dijemari manis Baekhyun.

Grepp!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, terima kasih, terima kasih tetap mencintaiku yang tidak lagi utuh dan sempurna Yeol," Chanyeol mengelus belakang kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada yang sempurna sayang, tidak ada," jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya bertukar pandang kembali sebelum bibir mereka bertaut dalam sebuah cumbuan lembut dan manis. Dan tepat saat itu jarum panjang dan pendek bertemu di angka 12 yang menjadi akhir dari tanggal 6 Mey. Dan menjadi akhir dari permasalahan diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kasur rawat Baekhyun tidak berukuran besar namun sepertinya kedua sejoli itu tidak peduli karena Baekhyun betah saja berada dipelukan kekasihnya tidak peduli jika mereka bersemput-sempitan.

"Rasanya hangat," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm.. pelukanmu favoritku."

"Bagaimana dengan ciumanku?"

" _Byeontae_ ," cibir Baekhyun dengan kekehan disambut tawa Chanyeol.

" _Sweetheart,_ " panggil Chanyeol.

"Hmm..."

"Sebenarnya aku agak penasaran akan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?" Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Saat itu di rooftop kau mengatakan bahwa jika aku melihatmu dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian maka aku akan mengetahui masa lalumu, apa maksudnya itu?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu untuk menjawabnya namun apalagi yang harus dirahasiakan dari Chanyeol. Maka akhirnya ia berkata.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Huhh..melihat apa?"

"Aku...tanpa pakaian?" Chanyeol melongo sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena otaknya seketika memvisualisasikan Baekhyun dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Ngg... tid..tidak perlu begitu..."

"Aku akan membuka bajuku," Baekhyun memutuskan. "

"Baekhyun, astaga _no,_ tidak perlu sweetheart," Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan mengecup dagu Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan memperlihatkannya dan ucapkan pendapatmu," Baekhyun membalikan badannya untuk membelakangi Chanyeol. Dan dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing pakaian pasien yang dipakainya. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Baekhyun sendiri tidak kalah gugupnya.

Setelah kancing terakhir terbuka Baekhyun menurunkan bagian bahu dari pakaian yang dipakainya dan Chanyeol bisa melihat kulit mulus bahu Baekhyun membuat ia menelan ludah gelisah. Hingga secara perlahan bagian belakang dari pakaian itu terbuka memperlihatkan punggung mulus Baekhyun yang berhiaskan sebuah tato berbentuk matahari. Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Ada tato lainnya dipunggung tersebut. Matahari sebagai pusat utama yang terletak dibagian punggung atas. Sementara ada tato kupu-kupu dibagian pingang bawah. Tato berbentuk jejak kaki puppy dibagian punggung kanan dan tato berbentuk tulisan disisi lainya. Punggung Baekhyun dipenuhi oleh tato. Namun anehnya Chanyeol tidak merasa jijik. Ia justru melihat itu tampak seksi menghiasi punggung Baekhyun yang mulus dengan cekungan dalam menyerupai punggung perempuan itu.

" _What...what do you think_?"

" _It's beautiful sweetheart_ ," bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding saat ia merasakan jemari Chanyeol menyentuh tato mataharinya. " _You're beautiful_."

" _Really_?"

"Ya," Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Aku menyukai tatomu, boleh aku request sebuah tato dengan namaku disana?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerjap lucu.

"Kau...menginginkannya?"

"Ya sayang."

"Tentu, aku...aku punya kenalan yang bisa membantuku untuk...untuk membuat tato namamu," pipi Baekhyun memerah malu.

"Ayo buat tato _couple_ , aku akan membuatnya juga dengan namamu, bagaimana dengan _Yeol is Baek's_?"

" _That's cute_ ," angguk Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengecup pipi merah jambu Baekhyun.

" _Tell me everything sweetheart_ , biarkan aku mengetahui apapun itu tentangmu langsung dari bibirmu sendiri, hmm," Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu Yeol."

"Karena kau adalah milikku maka aku berhak tahu apapun itu tentangmu," sebuah ucapan kepemilikan yang membuat jantung Baekhyun bertalu-talu dan darahnya berdesir lembut hingga membuat pipinya kembali memerah malu.

"Kau...juga milikku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu, Baek karena _Yeol is Baek's_."

" _Yeol...is Baek's_ ," ulang Baekhyun. "Aku menyukainya," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu...tunanganku," lagi Baekhyun memerah untuk kesekian kalinya dikarenakan ucapan manis Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun, mengecup cincin pemberiannya dijari manis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 _All I wanna do_ _i_ _s be with you_ _  
_ _Just wanna be with you_ _,_ _o_ _nly you_ _  
_ _No matter where life takes us_ _  
_ _Nothing can break us apart_ _  
_ _I just wanna be with you_

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
